Bound in Blood
by sirensoundwave
Summary: The last thing Tadashi remembered was unimaginable agony, a blinding flash then...nothing. So how did he suddenly get to his room with his little brother knocked out beside him? And what is that enticing smell? But can he handle the answers? Can anyone handle the events to come?
1. I'm Awake, I'm Alive

So, you all may have noticed (aside from entertaining almost every plot bunny I try to corral) I have a thing for writing a certain type of fic .I figured out what I'm good at and am sticking to it dammit. Any hoo, this will probably be short like Say You'll Haunt Me but with a slightly different tone.

That actually means...very, very little. So since the story descriptions on ffnet are woefully lacking, here's a tag list from the AO3 posting so you guys know what yer in for a bit better.

Archive Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage

Categories: F/M, M/M

Fandom: Big Hero 6 (2014)

Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, TBA - Relationship

Characters: Hiro Hamada, Tadashi Hamada, Cass Hamada

Additional Tags: Blood, Dark Magic, Black Humor, Secrets, ressurection of the dead

Language:English

Let's jump right in!

*(*)*

Hiro... his baby brother's blood was _so_ delicious. The fact that the younger Hamada so willingly offered it made it much, much sweeter. Hiro sat in his lap, almost a ragdoll. Writhing, keening as Tadashi fed from him, fueling his libido. Pushing his desire for the teen to the limit.

"Nii-tan...onegai...onegai...ahhhn...!" he whined over and over.

Exhaustion finally claimed the younger and he nearly passed out. Looking serene and angelic in his anemic haze. How Tadashi wanted nothing more than to fully...enjoy... his pretty sibling.

.

Kami-sama, he truly was a monster now.

 _He loves you. Enough to offer himself to you so completely._

He shouldn't have to do this! Th-this isn't **natural** _._ **I'm** not natural. I died-

 _And dear Hiro-kun couldn't live without you. So he found a way to bring you back._

How? This makes no sense. Neither does the thought of wanting to have sex my little brother!

 _Please. After all he went through to have you back? He would gladly spread his legs for his nii~tan. Didn't you hear him? What did you think he was begging for?_

Shut up.

 _Nii-tan...please...please, more!_

Shut up!

 _Nii~tan...please...please, take my cherry~!_

SHUT UP!

 _Claim him properly and I will._

*(*)*

Heat from the fire had bore down on him as he searched the burning exhibition hall. Smoke stung his eyes, scoured his lungs yet he continued to call out for his idol who he feared for. Something creaked above him and part of the ceiling gave way. Pain, agony began in his back but quickly blossomed through to his torso as he found himself forced to to the ground. Blood quickly pooled around him, pouring forth faster as he attempted to sit up. Tadashi couldn't feel his legs anymore but the more he struggled the more he hurt and bled. Within seconds, an eternity to a panicked mind, he realized the reason.

A falling beam had paralyzed him. By impaling his body straight through his back and driving itself into the floor. No escape now. Oh how he hoped the same fate hadn't befallen the professor-

Wait what was that chittering noise?

From his limited and rapidly blurring vantage point, Tadashi could barely make out person shaped blob in the inferno being swallowed up by whatever was making that sound.

A flash occurred and then, nothing.

Tadashi Hamada never even heard the sound of the explosion that killed him.

"GAH!"

Bolting upright, Tadashi sat up panting covered in sweat. What the fuck kind of dream was that?!

He took stock of himself and immediately realized something was off. Way off.

Firstly he was on the floor of his room. Not exactly odd. Both he and the knucklehead were known to obsess over a project until they eventually just passed out where they stood. Or sat. Though he hadn't done that in months, not since finalizing the key components of Baymax's AI. Hiro lay beside him zonked out too. Upon noticing his brother he also noticed his own lack of clothing- still not the weirdest part.

No, that came from what lay around them. The brothers were in the center of a circle that took up nearly all the space between their desk and beds. The broad border made of a hodge-podge of kanji and symbols he'd never seen before but would equally suitable in the background of a scifi or fantasy movie. Inked onto the wood with a thick rust colored paint. Half spent white candles dotted the edges just outside the circle. Eight in all.

But by far the most disturbing observations were made by looking down at his kid brother. His gaze immediately drawn to the gauze stained the same color as the freaky writing and wrapped tightly about Hiro's right wrist. His white sleeves both darkened by it as well.

Not ink. Not paint. Blood.

His baby brother had drawn all this in his own blood. What's more, the sleeping boy lay curled beside him clutching something Tadashi absolutely refused to process. A simple lacquered container inscribed with their family name. A simple ceramic container decorated with their family name surrounded by cherry blossoms. A simple fired clay funerary urn that was completely empty.

Could that mean it wasn't a dream? The fire, the pain, that weird noise, that bright light...ALL OF IT WAS REAL?!

Hiro...what did you do?!

Attempts to rouse Hiro were met with weak groans and the boy trying (and failing) to roll over. Still it never occurred to him to call EMS. In fact he initially left the room only to confirm they were alone in the house. His body just operated on autopilot for a while.

After making sure they were alone, Tadashi threw on a shirt and boxers. Seems as if no one could bear to pack up his things. After rifling through Hiro's dresser, he grabbed a clean tee and pajama bottoms and laid them on the bed. Then careful of his head, lifted his limp sibling, placed him on the tile bathroom floor then removed his bloody clothing. More grateful than usual for the Japanese roots of his still American city, he thoroughly washed and dried Hiro in the bathing area adjacent to the tub before dressing him on the bed. The ruined clothes tossed into a trash bag.

During all this he noticed a couple more odd things. Despite the copious amount of blood used, there was no gaping sore to be found under the bandage. Instead, a thin red band, the width of a pencil looped around his left wrist like a vivid tattoo. A matching one on Takashi's right wrist. After a moment staring at the sleeping child, he felt the urge to lean in and breath deeply. Only after indulging said urge did he snap out of it and quickly move away. A mix of shame, longing and regret washing over him.

Hours later, the room was pine fresh with no sign of a grisly resurrection ritual having occurred within it's walls. Still Hiro slept. Now that he had the time, from the window Tadashi observed the Obon lanterns hanging up around the neighborhood as the sun began to set. Meaning it was either the day of or night after the July holiday... and he had been dead for at least a year as the showcase had been in late August. Hiro chose the day the spirits of the deceased return to visit loved ones to do whatever he did to bring him back.

Only briefly did he contemplate why Hiro was alone in the house. For all of 3 seconds before the front door opened and Aunt Cass called for Hiro's help with bringing in supplies. Then she shouted about how the kitchen was a mess. Her rant grew louder as she came closer.

Shit...

"Hiro! I swear young man you better get...up..." Cass Hamada froze at the sight that greeted her after barging into Hiro's room.

"Uh. H-hey Aunt Cass?" Tadashi awkwardly waved at her.

THUD!

*(*)*

When Hiro finally woke up, Tadashi was beside him reading a book.

"It worked..." he awed.

"Hiro...what the hell did you do?" he shut the book the second Hiro spoke.

"I brought you back. How do you feel?"

"Feel?! Hiro the last thing I remember is being burned alive then I wake up naked in a circle of your blood. I could smell that you slit your wrist and finger painted it all over the floor." He started to panic as he recalled his first moments of rebirth. The reason he so quickly cleaned Hiro and the room wasn't for the sake of cleaning if he were honest. The smell of his otouto's blood was just too overpowering. Not sharp, metallic and disgusting but rich, cinnamony and far sweeter than it should have been.

"I just...please Dashi I-" the broken sound that came from his brother made Tadashi cringe. Tears welled up as he sobbed triggering the classic big brother response of pulling the crying boy onto his arms. Meaning to comfort him, Tadashi instead found himself nosing Hiro's throat.

"Mmmm...I'm sorry touto-chan..."

"You can if you want to...I know you must be hungry."

WHAT?!

"My blood. The book said if I used my blood to revive you, it's what would sustain you..what you would thirst for." he blushed slightly. "It, it's why it smells so good to you."

It took a moment to process those words. Translation: He was now some kind of vampire that craved his naive brother's blood?

Which brings us to the elder brother licking stray drops of the younger's blood from the corner of his mouth. And fighting the urge to molest the barely conscious child before him. Funny since he hadn't fought the urge to sink his teeth into that same child. Into his helpless brother.

"Nngh? Why am I on the floor?"

Fucking forgot about Aunt Cass.

"Don't. Scream." How he got behind her so fast, no clue. As soon as she sat up, Tadashi found himself behind her holding both her arms with only one of his. The other hand over her mouth. Then the real hysterics began.

"Anata wa hontouni daredesuka?!"

"It's me, really-"

"Kuso yarou! Uso o teishi!" she screamed, thrashing in his grip. Because of course she screamed, pausing only once she noticed Hiro lying on the bed in a daze. How he hadn't moved or seemed to notice what was happening terrified her more. "Ara! Hiro-kun mewotte! Naze, kono dekigoto wa imadesu ka?! Yamette! Oriru! Kare ni nani o shita nodesu ka?!"

Her frantic shouts were going to cause someone outside to call the cops. He had to shut her up, now. Once again he covered her mouth, causing her to try harder to escape. She managed to get a hand free and began clawing at him.

"Shh...calm down. Just relax Aunt Cass." he whispered. "Everything is fine. Relax."

Her struggle became less and less until her free hand fell beside her motionless. D-did he kill her?! No, she was breathing so...what just happened?

 _You wanted her to relax. Now she's relaxed._

The next morning, he heard Aunt Cass get up. He's sat up all night, terrified of what daybreak would bring. Hiro knew what was going on. Their aunt did not. Tadashi really wasn't up for hysterical shouting round 2.

"Good morning sleepyheads!" She burst in happy as a clam. "We have such a big day ahead of us!"

"W-we do?"

"Of course! We need to go downtown and sort all this out. Obviously the coroner made some kind of mistake. You poor thing, I'm just glad you finally remembered where we live." She hugged him fiercely, smelling strongly of her famous strawberry mint chocolate belgian waffles. Tadashi's favorite breakfast. "I can't imagine how hard this last year has been for you."

"Yeah..."

"Well that's all over now sweety.. Breakfast is ready. Go wash up, ne? You too lazy bones!"

"M'up..." Hiro moaned around a yawn.

Once she left, Hiro blinked tirely then blushed when their eyes met.

"I'm so glad it worked. I missed you so much Ani..."

"How...this is just...Magic isn't real, science is. But then yesterday make no sense."

"Yes it does."

Yeah sure, perfectly logical. Die in a fire. Get resurrected by black magic. Use your brother like a juice box. Lust over him. Hypnotize your aunt. Yup, this is...this is...is...

ABSOLUTELY BONKERS!

Tadashi slammed his head on the desk he spent the night at.

"Ow..."

Ping! The sound of latches unlocking and vinyl inflating filled the room.

"I am Baymax. Your healthcare companion. Your sound of distress has activated me. What is the cause of your distress?"

Instead of responding, Tadashi repeated the action then covered his head with his hands.

*(*)*

That's one hurdle sorta out of the way. So, what happens next? How are people going to react to Tadashi being alive...ish? How is Dashi gonna react to Big Hero 6? You can bet the outcome will be unexpected...to all involved.

My Japanese hasn't had much practice since graduation but I did take it for 4 years. Watching subbed anime helps but is no substitute for actual interaction...

Nii-tan...onegai...onegai... a very childish way of say 'big brother please, please" as small children often cannot properly say the chi or chan honorifics. Pro-tip, unless you reallly know someone and you are sure they're okay with it, don't tack tan on to their name. You will sound like a condescending dick.

Anata wa hontouni daredesuka?! Who are you really?!

"Kuso yarou! Uso o teishi!" You bastard! You're lying!

"Ara! Hiro-kun mewotte! Naze, kono dekigoto wa imadesu ka?! Yamette! Oriru! Kare ni nani o shita nodesu ka?! Oh god! Hiro, wake up! Why is this happen now?! Stop! Let go! What have you done to him?! Cass' rant is pretty much how I'd react to seeing what could be a dead relative in a dimly lit room one second then having that same person behind me the next. I think I kept it pretty tame all things considered.

So, what do you think? Is it worth continuing?


	2. Black Lips and Pale Eyes

Heyo! This plunnie just won't let go guys. Dashi's understandably weirded out but Hiro, well he seems remarkably cool about all this. Hmmm..

Speech key as follows:

 _The voice_

^Tadashi responding to the voice^

/Telepathy/

*(*)*

So, in the time he'd been gonna, Aunt Cass had gotten over her stress eating deal. Great for her health, yes? She hasn't went full tilt health nut mind you. Still she had gone to see someone about that particular quirk when she realized she needed to stay around long as she could to be there for her surviving nephew. Unfortunately her brain learned a new way to deal with stress. While she wouldn't be gaining any pounds from a freak out anymore, her language center would spaz out instead. Upon realizing this, her therapist threw up his hands and noted it super convenient that Japanese was just as commonly used as English in San Fran. It worked the other way too, when feeling elated. She spent the whole morning shifting between languages as she spoke while getting ready. Never noticing as her boys were fluent in both and understood her just fine.

Tadashi ate the specially made breakfast with gusto but...it didn't taste the same as he remembered. The flavors were still present just toned down, not as powerful. Once his plate was clean, he excused himself to the bathroom.

 _Good, but nothing like Hiro-kun's exquisite taste._

^Not you again.^

 _That's a tad harsh. Especially since I'm you._

^No. You're a disembodied voice. In my head.^

 _..._

^I'm losing my god damned mind aren't I?^

 _Not quite. Think of me as your inner self. A conscience._

^Bullshit. My conscience wouldn't urge me to molest my baby brother.^

 _But you were okay with the suggestion to bite him and drink his blood right? Because_ he _asked. Offered himself to you like a liquid buffet-_

^Stop. There has to be a rational explanation for what's happening to me.^

 _ **[Snort]**_ _Rational went out the window the instant you took a breath yesterday. Your first breath in almost a year. Then burst into flames as soon as Hiro bled into your mouth. You're going to have to deal with the fact that things are different now. Things may seem a bit_ skewed _at the moment but it gets better._

^Skewed? Skewed?! I'm looking at skewed in the rearview here! My brother brought me back to life using something no scientist should even be able to accept as possible. I think I might have scrambled Aunt Cass' brain last night. Somehow. ^

 _She's fine. All you did was alter her perception a bit. Psychic abilities come naturally to you._

That caused Tadashi to shiver. So, he could forcibly change how someone behaved. Perhaps more than that if that weird voice was to be believed. That wasn't terrifying at all.

"It's not enough that I'm basically a vampire. I have to be some kind of schizophrenic vampire taking unlife advice from the voice in my head." he rested his forehead on the mirror. "Fucking hell."

The ride to the local police station took all of 20 minutes. It took 1/10 that time to be presented with the necessary forms to have his death certificate invalidated. The cop at the front desk didn't even look up when the Hamadas began to explain their situation. Just handed them a packet without once looking away from his mobile game. Was this a common enough thing that the paperwork was readily available preprinted at the desk of the average officer who didn't even have to look to locate?!

"I suppose mistakes like this aren't unheard of. Major disasters happen, people can't be identified properly or are assumed to be so and so based on what's known at the time. What can you do?" Hiro shrugged. Earning a glare for his brother as he stood to return the clipboard. "I think someone should compensate families for the grief and money these screw ups cost them."

Hiro had always been what many referred to as a little shit but this seemed a little out of character even for him. What had happened since he'd been, shall we say, away?

/No mistake was made and you know it./

Hiro's head snapped to the side so fast Cass had to grab him so the torque didn't toss him out of the seat. His brother raised a brow as he cop made and stamped copies.

"Oh careful sweetie. Baymax already cleared Tadashi but the last thing we need is a trip to the hospital for you." His aunt sighed.

/Did you hear that?/

/...Yes./

*(*)*

After filling all the right forms and getting the contact info to follow up, the brothers decided to see about getting back to their lives before the fire. Because why the hell not? Aunt Cass trusted them to handle things at the school so after dropping them off at SFIT, she went back home to open the cafe for lunch.

Ironically, the first person they encountered was the school mascot. Who insisted on talking to them in an unused lab. Ironic might not be quite the correct term to use in this instance...

"Fred? Dude what's up?"

"What's up is I need you to be straight me Hiro. No games, no bullshit." Fred drew in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "What did you do?"

"I don't-" Hiro tried to deflect the question.

"Yeah you do. I can practically taste the blood magic rolling off you Hiro. The only reason I haven't ganked Tadashi is I know it's his soul in that body, not some poser demon using his likeness to walk in this world."

Fred's voice brokered no nonsense. The more he spoke, the more uncomfortable the brothers became. Not just because of what he said but how he looked and sounded saying it. This was the first time either Hamada had ever heard him sound so cold. As Hiro inched back towards lab the door, Tadashi noticed the seams in the wall where the door should be were blurring. The knob itself just flickered and vanished.

"So, I'm gonna ask again and you're going to give me an actual answer. And hopefully I still don't have to kill you both." The blonde's head twitched to the side once, like he was having some sort of tick. But the movement happened way too fast. Like unnaturally, inhumanly fast. "WHO GAVE YOU THE SPELL?!"

Holy...

Shit...

The irises and pupils of Fred's eyes flickered before disappearing altogether. His skin turned an an almost translucent pale color allowing his blue veins to show prominently from beneath. His lips went to the opposite end of the spectrum, becoming black. His shadow leapt off the floor and coalesced into a scythe he clutched in his left hand. Though it still retained the almost not there quality of a shadow, the light totally glinted off the blade. This also drew attention to the black nails of his fingers too.

"Whoa!" Hiro held up his hands. Then jumped and echoed his brother's thoughts when a fireball ignited in the sandy blonde's free hand. "Holy shit!"

"That wasn't an answer." Fred spoke rather icily as his head did that freaky twitch again.

"Fred dude what is your deal?!" Tadashi tried the clueless route.

"Drop the act. You died. Now you have a shiny new body to play in. Others might the amnesia story but not me. Since you both crossed the veil, I have no reason to hide what I am from you anymore. That doesn't mean I have to play nice about though."

Tadashi grabbed Hiro and dove to the right as the ball of flame shot at him. Then again when another came his way. What the absolute fuck? Since when was Fred some kind of supernatural creature?! Is this what that stupid voice meant by different?!

 _Maybe. There's a whole world most humans' senses are too dull to perceive. Looks like your dopey friend is bit more lethal than he appeared._

"The stalling thing isn't helping your case!"

"Fred stop, it's really me! You're gonna hurt Hiro!" Tadashi yelled.

"Already know that!" This time Fred pointed the scythe at Hiro. Tadashi watched in horror as the handle lengthened and that would be the blunt edge of the shadow blade passed right through Hiro's throat. The boy dropped to his knees shivering and coughing but at least not decapitated. The coughing became more violent until an inky black mass spilled from his mouth. The goop writhed on the floor, thready tendrils branching out at a snail's pace in random patterns as it's main body rolled about.

"Tricky, tricky. I am sooo going to incinerate that old bitch." Fred groaned. A casual flick of the wrist saw the thing that just crawled out of Hiro's throat encapsulated in a clear bubble. Just like that Fred and the room returned to normal. "Look I'm sorry I had to do that. It's just that spell you used? it's bootleg versions are mega dark magic. I mean the correct version isn't for the faint of heart but like nine outta ten times it just summons a hell beastie wearing the image of a human being like a cheap suit. Usually requiring a living sacrifice. She's been watching her handiwork with this thing. I had to get it out before she realized I had her made."

At that instant, the mass in the bubble went apeshit. Vibrating wildly like someone was strumming its many strings. Throwing itself against it's prison like a possessed spaghetti and shrieking like a fox being tortured with a car battery before exploding and coating the inside of the bubble with its remains. What would have happened if it did that while inside his brother? His body moved in that instantaneous way again as he frantically checked him over.

"I knew the instant I saw the bands."

"You can see them? No one else can." Hiro frowned, still kinda out of it in Tadashi's arms.

/Really? Out of all that just happened, **that's** your burning question?!/

/I don't know where else to start!/

"Wrong lil buddy. Anybody with enough magical ability can see them and it just takes a bare sensitivity to know you don't qualify as human anymore Dashi. Also, telepathy while someone is talking to you? Tre rude dudes."

After a few moments to take it all in, the brothers began to ask questions. No sense beating around the bush right? From Fred, the brothers learned a lot about their new situation. For starters there was a massive supernatural community in San Fransokyo. Of which their very own comic book cloud cuckoolander Fred happened to be a member of. Aannnddd a witch of sorts called a Coasă after their signature weapon. Whose family had a history of hunting down and stopping people and creatures that abused the mortal world. Typically the ritual Hiro used involved a rather unwillingly sacrifice to be made into a slave or to raise the dead. Shockingly what usually results is a malevolent spirit that takes the sacrifice or likeness of the deceased as a host then reeks havoc on the mortal plane until their shiny new body is destroyed.

Oh yeah and even when done correctly, most mere mortals don't have the stamina to summon the intended soul and still end up with a demon instead.

"Supernatural got some stuff right at least. Most witches are born with our powers but even the learned don't suck demon cock to get theirs. It's just way harder to do so few exist." Fred laughed. "We don't do petty shit like call up monsters to get revenge on exes either. Well the ones that actually follow the rules don't...which is how most societies are set up. Kinda like most regular people don't go round blowing their exe's brains out so...yeah. Anyhoo the woman who sold you that book has a history of giving mortals a taste of magic for a price. Problem in that taste is almost always fatal. She's looking for potentials she can steal the lifeforce from so she doesn't shrivel up like the old mummy she really is. She gets their cash even if they turn out to be duds."

"So that thing was going to kill me because I succeeded and bringing Dashi back?!"

"Yup. Don't worry though, I'm more than capable of killing her by the end of the week. It was pretty stupid of her to target you since I can track her with this now. Thirsty bitches be desperate I guess." The casual ease with which he said that gesturing to the floating goo didn't help the general discomfort of the situation.

He eventually explained that the ritual Hiro did use basically brought Dashi back, just not as a human. Sure he could pass for one most of the time but lil man was literally his lifeline now. The older had no choice but to drink the younger's blood to survive. It had different names in different languages. His family called it 'destine legate în sânge' meaning 'fate bound in blood' in Romanian. Though the Japanese called it 'chimamire no kokoro no mojiretsu'- blood stained heart strings. Essentially, something that transforms the dead into a vampire of sorts who then becomes dependant upon the caster to remain newly alive. Tadashi, for all intents and purposes was immortal now. As was Hiro. A side effect of the spell being the 'donor' has their life extended as well in order to feed them and not die of blood loss or old age.

Then the blond spellcaster snatched yet another rug from under their feet embarrassing the holy hell out of them both in the process.

"Don't feel too bad about wanting to fuck either okay?"

...?!...

"Wha-what?!"

"See, a true destine legate în sânge is almost always invoked by lovers...sex is a big part of it. Which is why I want to set her on fire with a slow burn instead of a quick deep six for giving you the spell." Fred sighed. "You can hear each other in your head so I know you've already initiated the bond and fed from him at least once. The smell of Hiro's blood, the act of feeding, it makes you horny right?"

"Um...well..." Tadashi turned beet red.

"And I bet you can't even describe the feeling when Dashi bites you. Feeling like you're burning up but in a good way." Fred smirked. "It's just natural for the experience to be pleasurable. Encourages both parties to do it often and the energy generated from the dance with no pants is what helps sustain the donor."

Tadashi wanted to die all over again. That stupid voice that gave him such dirty ideas as he bathed Hiro, that told him it was okay to pretty much rape Hiro while he was high off the feeling of being bitten, his own conscience just laughed at him.

What else could possibly go wrong?!

*(*)*

Oh Dashi, don't invoke the Gods of Murphy's Law. And it seems Fred, human or not, is still Fred.

So, notes.

For starters I know this seems to be moving fast but there is a method to the madness. It'll make sense, trust me.

Second the type of witch Fred is comes from the Romanian word for scythe, just as his family's name for the ritual is also in Romanian. Am I taking a jab at gypsies? Nope. Stan Lee is the son of Jewish Romanian immigrants. A version of him is established as Fred's father by the brief view of the family portrait and the end credit scene in BH6.

Third, yes, this fic is operating on the cannon of the movie. Meaning all that crap with Callaghan, Krei and the team totally happened. So there will be a point where Tadashi learns everything and the rest of the team sees him-Hiro just hasn't opened his mouth yet.

Lastly, this might be longer than I thought...

So, love it? Hate it? Complete indifference? Reviews are like hugs. Sirensoundwave out!


	3. There's Nothing Sure in this World

...And there's nothing pure in this world either.

Three chapters in three days? What sorcery is this? I'm really having fun with this, hope you guys are too n_n

So, here we start to see the real weight if the situation settle on Hiro and Tadashi. As well as how Hiro got that book and how alien the supernatural underground really is.

Here we go.

*(*)*

Fred mumbled something about needing to look into something then left the brothers alone. Tadashi sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He should have stayed dead this was just too much-

"It'll be okay Nii-san-" Hiro touched his shoulder only to have his brother flinch back like a scared animal and scramble to his feet. Hiro didn't take the hint and moved closer still.

"Hiro, listen to me. I could hold you down, shred your clothes from your body and have my way with you right now and there wouldn't be a damned thing you could do but lie back and take it. I don't know what is more terrifying about that: the fact that I could literally get in your head to keep you from calling for help or that I really want to hear you scream and beg as I screw you. I can make you want it. Do you understand that?" Tadashi sobbed. Shakily he held Hiro's chin to force his sibling to look into his eyes. "I can take away your free will-hell I did it to our aunt when I wasn't even trying! How could you ever be safe around me like if I'm like this?!"

Hiro didn't know how to respond. When that weird lady started telling him all those things he at first brushed it off. Callahan's trial (and the callous truth about Tadashi's death), the destruction at Krei Tech and the appearance of Big Hero Six (how he hated that fucking name at first) were all front page news. Anybody had access to that information. But when she told him how disappointed Tadashi would have been in him if he let his creation be used for murder, his chest constricted.

"What would you say if I told you you can have him back?" She had the duality of being very unique yet easy to over look. Her tanned face was round though elegant. Bright blue eyes were partially obscured by an almost rat's nest of fiery red curls. Freckles daintily dotted her bare arms and what could be scene of her chest and bosom framed by the plain green sundress she wore.

"I would say you read too many manga and you might need to air this place out lady. I only came in here cuz the nearest store is all out of cinnamon and I saw some in your window. Can smell it burning too."

"There's that biting wit but really Hiro? You replaced bot fighting with crime fighting but you still feel so empty inside. You do it not because it's right but because you hope to ease your guilt. Guilt over being so weak and powerless to save the one you love most." She came from behind the counter and her height shocked him. Far taller than she appeared when seated, her proportions seemed exaggerated now; thin and willowy like a breeze would carry her away. The size of her head a little off, a little small? In her hands she held a small thin book. Leather bound and looking quite old. His jaw dropped when she let go of it but the book continued to float in mid-air.

"How-"

"This book is very special Hiro. Only certain people can read it, muchless harness the magic within it. Inside is everything you need to know to bring Tadashi back to you."

"Yeah right lady, what's the catch? Nobody just hands out so called magic for free."

"Well you don't believe in magic so how would you know child?" she chuckled when he bristled at being called child. "All I want is to see you happy, see you succeed. You may call me Roxana by the way."

And boy did she tell the truth. Just leaving out the whole 'so I can devour your soul' aspect of it. That woman wanted to be sure the spark she sensed in him was strong enough to nourish her. Going so far as to trick him into coming into her shop.

With cinnamon of all things.

Disregarding every red flag about the situation he took the book, and the pound of cinnamon bark she tossed in as well as a special tea. Don't drink it until you began the ritual, she said. He just accepted it, not considering her motives. Not considering the consequences of having his brother dependant on his blood. Not even thinking about how to explain the whole not dead anymore part.

He wanted his nii-tan to come home and that was that. Imagine his horror in learning not only was it all an elaborate meal reservation for her but the tea he drank certainly would have killed him if consumed at any other time than in a charged magical field. Dried yew leaves, great for invoking the dead. Great for helping one join their ranks too, being hella toxic and all.

He had tried to act as if nothing was bothering him about their situation even after Fred's bombshell but hearing Tadashi sound so afraid of himself tore him up. To know his brother wanted to have sex with him, no matter the reasons...

"Are.. are you seriously blushing? Did you not hear anything that's been said in the last 30 minutes?!" the elder Hamada's voice bordered on hysterical. "This isn't good-"

The raving stopped suddenly. When Hiro stood on his toes to awkwardly smash their lips together. For a moment both stayed frozen until Tadashi's broad hand came up to cradle the side of Hiro's face. His tongue gently prying the boy's mouth open to slip inside. Delighted by the eager response. The nice tingle down his spine was great too-

"Ahem!" Fred faux coughed. Startled they broke apart, faces flushed. Neither heard the door open. "That's cuz I didn't use the door. Seriously though you two need to be more discreet. PDAs of that kind aren't gonna blow over well between brothers. And we aren't the only supernaturals on campus."

"I guess it makes sense that other...things might go here but why is that a problem?" Tadashi asked. Why did it matter?

"Cuz Hiro here is a tasty treat on legs. An untrained, unbound potential with no real connection to the Supe Underground? You're tempting to anyone who feeds on energy and 'traditional' vamps don't exist persay but your blood would be delicious as all f to a lot of creatures. Not to mention you're also good for spell ingredients. And you Dashi ain't exactly intimidating enough at half power to protect him." Both paled more at that.

"Why is everything you tell us mortifying?" Tadashi squeaked. This for real was the world Fred lived in everyday when they all thought he was just weird? A world he and Hiro had blissfully been unaware of which apparently could violently murder them with none the wiser. How did nobody notice this before? How hadn't they?! "Wait, you left us alone knowing somebody might rush in here and kill us both?!"

"Chillax. All you gotta do is finish the bond. Hiro pretty much becomes your property and you'll actually be at full strength- easy peasy. The real reason people tend to avoid me isn't the comic book thing. Well that doesn't help either but my family rep and my power level tends to off put even normals. It's hard for someone to relax around you when they have a real fear of you killin' em. It's worse when they can't rationalize why. I left you in a room with my magically signature in it-nobody would have been stupid enough to come in here. Besides you proved my point by immediately sucking face after I left. My advice is to go home until you finally do the do. Keeping your hands off each other is gonna be nigh impossible til ta do anyways. I know some great noise canceling and privacy wards so Cass don't freak out about all the hot monkey sex you'll be having."

"Property? I'm not a doll!" Hiro fumed.

/You really cherry pick the things you hear don't you?/ The elder brother sighed though the link.

/So I belong to you now?!/

/Knucklehead, I don't think you grasp the full scope of the mindfuckery that's happening-/

"Yeah, that ain't how it works. The stronger party in the relationship is in charge as far as other Supes are concerned. You can learn to use some powerful magic or whatever but Tadashi's the one nobody's gonna wanna piss off. Touching what's his without permission is gonna do that. And stop talking like I can't hear you. Already said it's rude. At least learn to shield your thoughts if you must do it."

Right then. So just go home and deflower his brother. And all will be well.

 _That's about what he said._

^...I'm never getting rid of you am I?^

 _Sure you will. When you don't need me. The more you fight your instincts though, the further off in the future that will be._

^Kill me, NOW.^

 _Yeah, it's not gonna be quite so easy to do this time around._

^ARRRGH!^

*(*)*

Toldja not to bate Murphy's Law Dashi. And is Fred having way too much fun flaunting his powers and teasing the Hamada Brothers? Still he totally has a point- coming to to school before taking care of more important things might not have been so swift.

Cinnamon in some magic communities is used in healing and to invoke success and prosperity. No wonder it was burning in Roxana's shop.

Yew is also used when trying to contact the dead but is HIGHLY TOXIC fresh and far more so when dried.

It may already be obvious that the chapter titles are song lyrics as that's a thing readers of my other fics know I do. And no they don't violate the ffnet guidelines as they can be random phrases anyone could say, there are slight variations in them and I am not actually using the song itself. It may not be obvious where they came from or why I picked them. From here on out I will put that information at the end of the chapter.

Ch 1 From I'm Alive by Skillet. Chosen for literal meaning.

Ch 2 From Cyanide Sweet Tooth by Shinedown. Chosen for the description of Fred's 'game face'.

Ch 3 From White Wedding by Billy Idol. Chosen soley because the decades long misinterpretation of the song's meaning kinda fits the the current situation. The song is NOT about Billy's desire to make the beast with two backs with his little sister. But Dashi isn't having much luck resisting Hiro now is he?

[waggles eyebrows]

Seriously tho poor guy.

So, love it? Hate it? Complete indifference? Reviews are like hugs. Sirensoundwave out!


	4. Let Me Be Your Killer King

So, anyone reading this on ffnet will sadly not get to see any brotherly love sexy times. There will however be an uncut version of said times posted on AO3. It really doesn't matter though, as there's no real plot loss. Only smut loss. Of which there isn't much and doesn't really appear yet ;P

But there is some triggery stuff that I can't sacrifice because it's relevant to the story. Like this entire chapter. Fair warning, I would rather not change the ffnet rating as I personally feel the line where T and M meet is kinda blurry these days but after this, tell me what you guys think.

Let's do this.

*(*)*

12:57 softly glowed in LEDs on the far computer desk.

The last thing he could recall was the sight of Hiro fresh from the shower. Having half-assedly toweled off, his Jumpman tee clung to him damply, water beading at the ends of his hair and dripping down his face.

Several hours ago.

It amazed him how peaceful Hiro looked splayed out on the sheets like this. He really shouldn't have used that analogy when getting all indignant at being labeled a possession- cuz now that's how Tadashi saw him. Especially after this. As a helpless, fragile little doll. As his pretty plaything. The teeth marks on his throat stood out beautifully as a warning to anyone of his claim. His hands perfectly matched the identical bruises on Hiro's hips, complete with bloody claw marks around the edges. By gently spreading his brother's thighs, he got a wonderful view of the white swirled with red steadily staining the sheet under his cute lil ass-

Fuck, he'd done exactly what he feared he would! Held his defenseless otouto-chan down and brutalized him to satisfy his own sick urges. Hiro looked every bit the part of a NSFW version of the victim discovered in the first three minutes of a Law and Order: SVU episode. Thick purple band marks wrapped around his delicate wrists; so wide the red marker tying their lives together is barely visible within the one on his left arm. There was even a dark handprint on the left side of his throat, opposite the side with the puncture wounds. Slowly clotting blood weakly dribbled from alarmingly deep scratches on his waist and hips in the few areas not covered by more bruises. His thighs faring no better. Looking at the slurry of semen and blood leaking from Hiro's swollen entrance no longer made him proud. Instead it instilled vague nausea.

His own arms bore already healing scratches from blunted nails. Hiro must have tried to fight him. Not nearly as guilty about as he should be he continued his gaze down his brother's abused body and what the sees on his legs isn't any better yet also adds confusion. Those strange band shaped bruises were present near his ankles. His brain slowly arrived at the answer.

Ligatures, that's what police shows called them. Ligatures make those types of marks. He must have tied his brother up too. But as far as he could tell there were no ties and the sheets were still under them. Rumpled and half on the floor but-

"Mmmnnnh..." Hiro yawned and rolled over in his sleep, wincing as he did then snuggling closer to Tadashi. Why would he want to cuddle the monster that did this to him? The motion of the mattress brought another issue to his attention as the bed wobbled. All the privacy spells in the world aren't gonna explain the complete structural failure of a maple wood bed frame to Aunt Cass. She paid good money for sturdy beds that would last them through moving into their first apartments someday. She never accounted for them having to withstand an actual unholy tryst of the metaphorical and literal variety without becoming kindling. It's a wonder he hadn't killed his brother given the force needed to do that kinda damage.

He sighed and looked up to see something else baffling. Several deep linear gouges on the ceiling and a few more in the nearby wall.

What the actual fuck did that?!

Nope...

Nope...

Nope...

SOOO MUCH NOPE!

Batshit insanity! He should have never been revived. That woman should have never deceived Hiro. Not only that she did it with the intention of eating him if the ritual itself didn't kill him. He became this unnatural thing with freaky powers that craved Hiro's blood. Because of her he had done unspeakable things to his innocent baby brother probably scarring him for life in more ways than one!

He had to get away. Anywhere but the same room as this scene. Before he knew it, the19 year old found himself in front of a quaint little herb shop. No where near the cafe.

Wha?

 _That bitch needs to suffer._

This is her store? How did I even get here?!^ When no answer was forthcoming, he mentally sighed. ^What the hell can I even do? She's this big bad ancient witch right? Fred said he'd take care of it anyway-^

 _She deserves no mercy._

At least I'll be wearing pants when they find my body...^ Well, a minute ago he had been naked. With that thought the door chime as he walked in. The wispy woman at the counter looked up from swiping on her her tablet with a raised brow.

"Well well, I didn't expect to see you. Judging from all those scratched I guess you finalized the bond. Did you enjoy him?"

"I don't even remember the past three hours." his eyes narrowed. "You gave that book to Hiro didn't you?"

"Shame about your memory. And if I did little graveling?" The redhead scoffed dismissively. Chuckling as she looked down to check an email alert. "What did you possibly hope to accomplish by confronting me as a newly born-"

For a moment, she didn't register a thing odd. The splash of red across her screen being her first clue. The searing pain in her side being the second.

"How?!" she roared. Her disguise falling to show her cat like face contorted in anger and pain. Gripping her wound, her eyes blazed red. A sphere of crackling blue energy appeared in the free hand (paw?) "How can you be so strong?!"

"Don't know. Don't care." he shrugged.

In his mind, Tadashi knew what his body was doing made no sense. But seriously what had in the last 24 hours? He definitely hadn't moved yet something lashed out and stabbed her. At the same time, he experienced an utterly alien sensation. Like part of him had come in contact with something soft that gave way to a warm wet layer beneath.

"You or the runt it doesn't matter. I will get my prize!" she leapt over the counter intent on blasting him only to roar in agony once more. And now he could clearly see why. A thin blood stained tube had pierced her forearm causing the energy to dissipate. Roxana frantically clawed at it with the other hand. To his shock, not only _could he feel that_ but _it fucking hurt._ Eager to stop the unpleasantness he jerked the phantom limb away from her furious swipes.

Watching as her arm from that point down essentially exploded. Leaving the inky tendril coated in blood and bits of bone.

Hmm.

Roxana howled more as the same thing happened to her left leg and foot, this time splattering gore onto his pant legs. Yep, that confirmed it, he was doing this- controlling these tentacles to maim her. The elder Hamada watched her crawl pathetically away from him trying to reach safety no doubt. Where had all that haughty bravado gone?

Arrogant bitch.

A series of cracks and thuds signaled four more of the appendages driving through her back and straight into the floor below. His victim could do little more than gurgle, what with the blood pouring out of her mouth and all. Her feline eyes grew impossibly wide as the tentacles slowly moved outward in four different directions. Ripping up hardwood, stretching and tearing tissue, snapping bones as they went. The last thing she actually saw being Dashi's manic grin before yanking her to pieces. Crimson sprayed every which way painting the walls and him with her remains. He stood for a while gazing at his handiwork with a smug sense of vindication. Regretting only that he hadn't prolonged her suffering.

Wait. He just violently tore someone(thing?) apart. With yet another fucked up power. Standing in the middle of a horror show, covered in still warm blood and guts the only thing he felt bad about being that he didn't knock her around more or hadn't done something a little different. Images of all the methods of torture his strange new toys could have put her through flitting through his mind.

God he should be wanting to throw up. But he isn't nauseous at all. Just pissed the fun didn't last longer-

"Duuude."

On instinct Tadashi whipped around and lashed out at the voice behind him. Thankfully Fred parried the tendrils with his scythe.

"Calm down. Boy did you make a mess Dashi. I've never seen anything like on a human base that but it looks awesome!" A flash constricted his irises before Fred shoved his phone in his face. Protruding from his back were roughly 6 or 7 black tentacles in the photo. Lending him the appearance of a fucking spider. There could be more for all could tell. The blurring of most suggested they were moving rather bonelessly. With a bit of focus on the feeling of where they were coming from, he determined there were in fact 8 of them attached at various points along his spine.

He didn't see Fred roll his eyes as he passed out.

*(*)*

First, title comes from Victorious by Panic! At the Disco. Fred mentioned before that power dictates the hierarchy of the Underground and as he was then, Tadashi was only at about half strength. And once they complete the bond, his view of the world altered in ways that freaked him out more. He begins to see his brother as his 'pretty plaything' and is horrified that his instincts insured Hiro's first time was likely NOT gentle. As if the incest thing wasn't enough. On top of that he then kinda channels his inner psycho (more) and brutally butchers Roxana in her shop. Not that she didn't deserve it.

At least he saved Fred some work eh? I just love how nonchalant he is versus Tadashi's contant on the verge of a panic attack state of mind n_n

If you need a visual reference for what Tadashi's new extended anatomy is like think an amalgam of vectors from Elfen Lied (in that he can generate and control many at once and can be invisible unless covered in something like blood) and kagune from Tokyo Ghoul (in they have real mass, physically a part of him that can be retracted and he has sensation in them). They have a name but remember Fred was shocked to see them so it's safe to assume he had no idea what they are yet

But what Hiro and their room look like makes sense now huh? The time jump was done to both put off a possible rating change, imtroduce more of his mental/physical changes and get right to Tadashi fucking Roxana up. Don't worry, Hiro remembers so I'll get back to.

Love it? Hate it? Complete indifference? Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	5. Will we burn inside the fires?

For the sins our hands? The sins of our tongues? Our fathers? Our young?

So.

I got lost in a state park playing Pokemon Go last weekend.

I caught a bunch of high CP Mons. Hatched 3 eggs. Sweat out my perm in a 103 degree heat index.

...

I regret nothing.

In terms of the story, there is some M rated goodness in the AO3 version. I keep the versions two separate folders for ffnet and AO3. But the AO3 version of this chapter got corrupted so I gotta redo it. Then I had to repost on ffnet since I added stuff.

Here be mostly Fred. Him being his quirky self as he tries to piece together what is actually going on. Next Hiro's recollection of losing his virginity. Then a bit of 'morning after' with Hiro. So basically him having a meltdown.

So, let's go!

*(*)*

Despite his stoner demeanor, Fred operated on high alert all the time. He had to be given the circles he ran in. He simply learned young that allowing his emotions to run wild equalled a bad time for everyone and everything in the immediate area. At age 8 he earned the distinction of taking out a high level demon kingpin that took him for ransom. And said kingpin's goons...his lair...a radius around said lair of about a quarter mile...yeah most kids just hyperventilate or cry during a panic attack. Not induce a fucking inferno that could vaporize steel. The power he displayed so early on happened to be not only unusual but downright terrifying to the major policing force of the Supernatural Underground- The Congregate. There were legitimate calls for his execution in the interest of public safety and the secrecy of their world.

A few well placed words from the Old Country shut that shit down though. Just like the Internet, distance meant very little in the SU. So long as you had the might to back it up, one could issue orders or make demands from the Outback to Nova Scotia and they had to be obeyed unless someone or a group of someones could somehow override it. Fred's grandmother (who'd personally asked Vlad Tepes what his fucking deal was in her youth...then kicked him in the nuts for grabbing her ass as he replied) simply asked if the American Congregate really thought they could stand against the inevitable backlash from her clan that killing him would invoke. After a brief deliberation, the answer they unanimously arrived at was "Hell no."

But the Hamadas were a different story.

Whatever Tadashi was now, it wasn't human nor a Graveling. He was already way too strong when Fred got Roxana's spy out of Hiro to be a mere reanimated human. Truth be told he did it that way to make sure Dashi didn't hurt HIM while he tried to remove it. The fire loving blonde was more than prepared to trap him in a force field (despite his dad constantly telling him they were just spheres not force fields...) like her lil spy parasite if he had to at the time.

Still, the creature that ripped Roxana apart was his friend but...more. He could sense something else, something dark in him that gave him the willies. Did Dashi pick up a hitchhiker as Hiro drug him out of oblivion? Was Hiro not actually strong enough to do it alone and his brother met him halfway, intervening as a demon tried to possess Tadashi's rebuilt body? Was it just a miscalculation on the hitchhiker's part; getting partially absorbed by an awakened potential? Whatever happened it was clear that Dashi had most if not all of the control. But for how long?

He knew the Hamada brothers we potentials- the whole SFIT crew that worked with them were. Part of the reason they were friends with Fred is they more tolerant of his weird aura than the average person. In the process of getting to know them, he looked into their backgrounds and got a few surprises.

The most normal being Wasabi. While not true of everyone with the condition, his OCD happened to be his way of coping with his potential. Since no one in his family was supernatural he was a first gen with untapped powers though Fred had no clue exactly what it was. Not much to say there.

Honey Lemon's dad was born into a sect of learned witches whose major rule was 'no dongs allowed'. They formed in Spain forever ago to support unwed or abandoned mothers...something about men being the root of all evil yadda yadda yadda...he really wasn't paying attention when his Dad tried to explain. The female believers reproduced through a fertility ritual that only begets daughters so when he came along it was pretty clear his mother hadn't been strictly adherent to the faith. She was forced to give him up to the father's family...and probably stoned to death herself.

Gogo...originally her family were some kind of spirits that brought good fortune to just rulers and worthy people but punished the wicked. Her grandparents felt their kind was no longer needed or even respected in the Modern Age and left Korea (the super shitty one, not the land of Samsung) about 60 or 70 years ago. Having found a way to lock themselves in human form permanently, they had Gogo's mom who had her and have lead a normal life away from the SU. The idea was the locking mechanism made the completely human and therefore no longer supes. Unfortunately her strong sense of justice, her intellect plus her desire to go so fast are signs of her heritage trying to surface. He was pretty sure her mother had no idea about her parents' past.

The Hamadas he had no clue about.

Their parents' deaths were suspicious in his opinion. There was no concrete evidence just a feeling. The pair had lived in NYC with their folks before the accident happened. An accident there happened to be no record of. No death notice, no obituary. All he could dig up were two grave markers in the Hamada plot in the local cemetery not unusual persay. Only after Tadashi died did he figure out something was up.

When a person dies, their soul leaves the corpse. But they leave residual energy behind that only dissipates after a very long time (talking centuries depending on the person) unless the remains are completely destroyed. Cremation generally doesn't do this- bits of bone remain and the ash itself would have to be burned black to release the leftover energies. When the young hero was interred the family mausoleum was opened to store his urn. And not one bit of energy could be felt from the 4 urns already there. Which was bullshit- even ordinary humans take at least 20 years to fully leave this world. Cass' twin brother and sister in law should still have a weak hold on their remains. Her parents might have had time to get out of Dodge though. They died years before Hiro and Tadashi were even born. When Cass (Kasumi) and Kenpachi were teen-

Well, shit.

*(*)*

Hiro awoke in an empty bed. A broken, empty bed. Sitting up he turned to the floor length mirror and blushed madly. So much of him was covered in bruises and hickeys his skin color seemed to be purple. When he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, a sharp pain shot up his spine. As he lay back to avoid it, the pain melted into a slightly stinging pleasure.

"Ahhhhnnn..." his back arched off the mattress. Memories of last night flooded back at the sensation.

He had lost his virginity to his big brother. No, had given it to him willingly and he was so gentle with him with his first time. Even though he could tell Tadashi wanted nothing more than to rip off his clothes and pound him into the bed the second they were alone. Fred had stayed a hot second in order to soundproof the room and do something that to keep Aunt Cass from just wandering in. Touching the door would give her the sense that things were fine and there was something else she should be doing instead.

Once he was gone, Hiro found himself underneath Tadashi in a heartbeat. Making out as their clothes were strewn about the floor. With a familiar rush ecstasy, he felt Tadashi bite him again. Then things got a bit...weird...er, weirder...all of a sudden. He knew both Dashi's hands were on him: the left cradling his head as he fed, the right pressed against his bare left hip.

So what was running along his right thigh? Whatever it was gradually crept higher causing him to tingle more. Once it reached his private...

"Ooooohhhhh! What the fu-Ahhhhhn!"

Ffnet edit :,(

Now as the sun rose he had no idea where his brother was. He himself looked like he actually fought in a bot fight and he wasn't completely sure what to do about that. Nor was he sure about how he felt getting like that. To anybody who might have heard or seen it, Hiro was raped. A matter of legal fact. No matter how you slice it Tadashi's 19 and he's just 14...the math looks bad to the law.

Statutory notwithstanding, the first time didn't seem so wrong. Two consenting parties making love, losing their virginity together. Everything that happened after that could be considered...questionable.

First somnophilia counts as non consensual.

The robotics genius passing out didn't stop his brother from continuing to fuck him. Hell that's how Hiro woke up; in a totally different position, being teasingly bounced on a rock hard dick.

Second, the whole tied up and relentlessly pounded thing didn't look good either. Those scratches he left on his ni-tan clearly screamed 'victim fighting attacker'. On the other hand though, he enjoyed it. The sense of total helplessness, being completely dominated like that. Though he had to wonder:was that really Tadashi?

Never in a million years could he imagine that dork being sadist. That image just didn't mesh with the overprotective (kinda smothering), adorable mess he shared a room with these past 9 years. Forceful didn't come to mind when one mentioned his brother. If anything that described Hiro. He was the loud, out going, slightly manipulative (nothing proven!) one. Not the quivering mess that got off on being held down during really rough sex.

With a sigh he turned to toward the mirror and froze. Holy shit did the big picture look way worse than what he could see by looking down! Fred's hoodoo kept their aunt out but there was no way in hell he could hide all these marks. She was gonna flip!

"What can I do to cover this?!"

Cue freak out. Screw the pain in his backside this was super bad! What was gonna do now?! For a moment he regretted bringing his brother back to life- there was just one problem after another with this whole magic thing. First the that crazy bitch trying to eat him, finding out Fred was some kind of wizard or something (and that terrifying instant when he thought his friend was trying to murder him!), the whole blood drinking/incest thing (even though he really enjoyed that part) now looking like a brutal rape victim (which technically was even though he was actually fine...mostly).

This shit wasn't predictable, wasn't calculable like the world he knew. Oh no. No wonder people ran head long into sciences as soon as they began to develop. If this insanity is what his ancestors had to deal with they must have welcomed a way to finally make sense of and effectively control the world they lived in!

Daring to glance at his wrist gaining, the young inventor blinked owlishly. Not a trace of bruising on it. Or the other. Looking up again, his reflection remained the same as when he woke up.

Wha?

Lifting his arm the disconnect jarred him. When he peered into the reflective glass, he looked a mess. But just looking directly at his skin he appeared fine. It made no sense. But he had heard stories as a child that mirrors could create and/or dispel illusions. Hell it was a common trope in anime.

So, did he just cast one on himself?

*(*)*

Yes Hiro. Congrats on your first intuitive use of magic! It just saved your bacon.

There's still more to Fred than meets the eye. To the whole of Big Hero 6 and the history of the Hamada family too. Was it just happenstance or is there something their early deaths?

I didn't forget about Tadashi. He's up next chapter.

Chapter title from The Catalyst by Linkin Park. The worst way to handle the mistakes of the past is to bury them...

Love it? Hate it? Complete indifference? Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	6. Something Inside of Me

A Smile That's Red, It's Eyes are Black...

Warning: This gets a little creepy involving a very young child. Here's what happened after Tadashi passed out in Roxana's shop. After he painted the walls with her insides.

Let's do this!

*BIB*

" _Mommy? Are little kids made of candy?"_

" _Don't be silly honey. Why would you ask that?" His mother laughed._

" _Hiro tastes like candy."_

" _W-what? That's not funny Tadashi-kun." The smile began to fade from her face. "Why would you say that?"_

" _He got a booboo and I kissed it better like you and daddy do cuz I'm posed to take care of him too. Do my owies taste sweet?" He really didn't like the look on his mom's face. She looked kinda scared._

" _O-of course they do." She swallowed. "Go play now sweetie pie."_

 _She shoved the five year old towards the living room and quickly walked down the hall to where his father was. And slammed the door to the study closed._

 _But little Tadashi could still hear._

" _Cherry be reasonable-" his father began._

" _Our son might be disturbed and you want me to be reasonable? He likes the way Hiro's blood tastes Keisuke! What if he wants more? What if he hurts him to get it?! He's already so attached to Hiro."_

 _He would never hurt Hiro! Why would mommy say that?_

" _It's natural for big brothers to watch out for their siblings dear." His daddy assured._

" _Maybe but...don't you think Tadashi's a bit a too attentive? I mean he hardly lets him out of his sight. The way he stares at him sometimes isn't endearing it's creepy. What if we can't ever leave them alone again?!"_

 _What did he do? Why was mommy so mad?_

" _Cherry it's a phase, no need to get so worked up. It will pass I promise."_

" _Really? No...no. You're lying." she whispered. "It's happening isn't it?"_

 _What's happening?_

" _Don't worry. I..I'll take care of it dear."_

 _Daddy came out and saw him frozen in the hall. He had a funny look. Like he had to go number two real bad. One of his hands stayed behind him while he walked. Was he trying to hold it in or something?_

 _Why did his tummy feel weird?_

" _Dashi, come here son."_

" _Ok?" The closer he got to his daddy, the more his stomach felt funny. When he touched his shoulder, it hurt. Everything HURT so bad. Tadashi started crying. "I don't feel so good...make it stop! It hurts daddy!"_

" _Dammit." his father swore. "Of course it wouldn't skip you. Listen to me I need you to be big boy right now Dashi okay?"_

" _Let me go! It hurts!" the child tried to shake off his father's hand only to fall to his knees wailing and sobbing. Before he knew it Tadashi was face down on the polished floor with his shirt over his head. Suddenly, his back was on fire. "OW! DADDY, PLEASE IT BURNS! PLEASE STOP IT!"_

 _Why was his daddy making him hurt?! What did he do bad?!_

" _It's just for a little bit, I promise Dashi. Just a little lo-" Of course the terrified boy wasn't listening at all. More focused on trying to get away from the searing heat pressed to his back._

" _I'M SORRY! I'LL BE GOOD! I'M SORRY!" He screamed while flailing harder._

" _Me too sport."_

 _A large hand grabbed the back of his head then slammed his face into the hardwood flooring._

"Guh!" Tadashi shot up, panicked. Looking around, all he could see was black and grey; nothing else. What the fuck was that?! Some kind of nightmare?!

"No. A memory, one suppressed long ago." That voice again. Though it seemed, different. Like not in his head different.

"Because we're both in your head right now."

He turned to see...himself? Standing not far off, a carbon copy of himself. Well carbon copy if you disregarded the slightly reflective jet black orbs where the eyes should have been.

"What the hell are you?!"

"What am I? I'm you stupid." the double scoffed.

"No. No, I'm not...I'm not-!"

"Bloodthirsty? Sick? Twisted? Sadistic? Those are the words you're looking for right?" The black eyed copy chuckled. "Oh but you are and you know it. I am all your hate, your pain, your anger. The lust you've always had for Hiro. All the things you hide; that you bury deep down inside so all the world ever sees is Saint Tadashi who can do no wrong. Just like Daddy wanted. But it's just a facade isn't it? After all you can't deny you want the professor to die for what he did to you. To Hiro. Slowly, painfully. It's only fair right?"

No! He would never-

-get off on ripping someone apart? Then wish the 'fun' could have been longer? That's exactly what he did to Roxana. Upon realizing the fact that he was causing the gruesome injuries to her, he reacted with curiosity, not abject horror. Instead he experimentally tore off her leg. Then tore her to pieces. Slowly. Enjoying every moment of it. Wishing for it to last as long as possible. The feelings of warm blood coating the strange black thing coming out of his back...

-have violent sex with Hiro?

Memories of the rough way he treated his innocent little brother flooded his mind. As did the ecstasy involved. In not only the physical act but in how helpless Hiro was before him the entire time. In how desperate his whimpers and moans has been. In the claw marks the smaller teen left along his arms and shoulders. In knowing even if his pretty doll didn't want it there was no way he could stop him from indulging in his body.

Over and over and over...

GAH! Those thoughts should NOT be turning him on! How messed up was he?!

"Don't have an aneurysm there. It's perfectly natural. Wielding that darkness is your birthright as firstborn."

"What?" Wait...was that thing with his parents a dream? Or a memory? Oh shit-!

"Oh...so much has been hidden from you Tadashi. Some of it by people you know and trust." Black eyes narrowed. "About what you are. What you have always been. I could show you more but our time here is up. For now."

For the second time the 19 year old shot straight up. This time, he turned to see Fred sitting on the bed beside him. Wait, bed?

"So...I got bad news, worse news and way worse news. Which would you like to hear first?" The blonde sighed.

*BIB*

Well now wasn't that disturbing? What the hell did Mr. Hamada do to Tadashi as a child? How could touching him cause such unbearable pain?

What's up with that Black Eyed copy?

And what did Fred find out while Tadashi was pretty literally stuck in his own head?

The title is from Came Back Haunted by Nine Inch Nails. There's something dark inside Tadashi but what? Even more unnerving- has it always been there? His early attachment to Hiro and obsession with his brother's blood seems to suggest just that.

Love it? Hate it? Complete indifference either way? Let me know! Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	7. This Lifetime is the Right Time

Great. Just great.

Potential kept so carefully in check, so long suppressed...had activated. At the worst possible time.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuckkity.

Fuck.

FUCK!

"Something wrong dear?" a crackling voice asked, laced with faux sweetness. Before howling with glee.

"Cease your cackling!" shouted the aggravated voice of one whose plans were going down the in flames.

"All your years of planning. All your careful manipulations. All the blood you've spilt. And still you sit upon a hollow throne." a voice sounded from the mirror before the annoyed party. Filled with amusement, still laughing. "Did you really think you really think you could outrun destiny dear?"

"I've done it before. You're trapped in that glass prison after all."

"Ah yes of course. You got the jump on a blind, crippled old woman, all hail and bow before your glory." The mirror crone deadpanned. Her opponent raised a hand to strike the mirror before she tutted. "Ah, ah, ah. As much as I despise you I am bound by this glass cage to do as you wish. And face it, without my gift of sight you'd have been twiddling your thumbs and stabbing at shadows in paranoia after the quake."

"You take pride in knowing you are the reason so many of your kin are dead?" her captor scoffed.

"No. I take pride in knowing their sacrifice was not in vain. I take pride in the fact that by your own doing, you have spawned your very own nightmare." she resumed her mad giggling. "Every action has it's consequences dear. Lady Fate's machinations can not be stopped, merely delayed. And she isn't too fond of schedule changes."

"You stubborn hag! Even in death you meddle-!"

"Even in death I am a slave to what divinity saw fit to 'bless' me with!" the bodiless voice boomed. "Have your tantrum child. I've seen your future- _every_ future. In the end, you always get what you deserve!"

CRASH!

A fist shattered the floor length mirror in a blind rage. Insanity is always the fate of a seer. The spell that tore out her soul kept her power of future sight intact but at the whim of whoever possessed the mirror. She could not lie about any things she saw, but it didn't mean she couldn't lie about other matters. Her rambling could be anything; an attempt to get a rise, the babblings of a tattered soul or something more dire. Whatever the case the mess on the floor was worth it- she was bound to the frame itself not the glass within it. That merely provided a window into her prison.

Even so, mother might be able to shed some light on this development.

*(*)*

After the most painful yet arousing shower of his life Hiro found a text from Fred that must have come while he cleaned up.

/Dashi mi casa, make up an excuse. Text me what it is. U ok?/

Was he ok? NO. No he wasn't.

"Hiro, Tadashi! Breakfast!"

Make up an excuse for Tadashi's absence? No sweat. Make up an excuse for his limp? Not so much. And Kami forbid his...genjutsu? No he wasn't a ninja. Uh, concealing spell? Still weird but more accurate. What happens if he sneezes or something just as random happens and it fails or whatever?

Hiro felt a tingle rush up his spine at the thought of others seeing the plethora of marks his master left on him- whoa, back it up. MASTER?!

 _You are MINE._

Dashi kept calling him his pretty doll last night, getting off of how weak and desperately he moaned and called out for more. Fred did say completing the bond we would mark him as Tadashi's possession. So...just what all did that entail? Why else would he think of his _brother_ as his _master?_

And why would that thought cause his body to shiver like that?

Aunt Cass expressed concern about his limp yet oddly enough seemed rather unconcerned with Tadashi's absence so early. At least she didn't say anything. Instead simply turning back to the stove after a slow nod.

"Well, if you're up to it, the store room has some boxes that need to be crushed before they go out. Got a big dry goods shipment coming in today or tomorrow and we need the space."

Not wanting to disappoint, he carefully made his way to the store room. Then proceeded to unfold several boxes instead of crushing them. His legs wouldn't lift high enough to stomp them. Nothing (besides the obvious) out of the ordinary. Until he lugged the first set towards the dumpster.

His eyes only registered a blur.

"You smell really good kid." a strange man purred backing the young robotics genius into a wall. Completely disregarding his personal space, the weirdo pressed his nose against the boy's neck. Taking a deep whiff, the guy exhaled with a throaty groan against Hiro's skin. "Where's your master little one? Must not be too bright letting such a sweet lil thing like you out all alone. Want me to keep you company?"

"Leggo ya creep!" Where did this guy even come from?! Was he just hanging out in the alley?! Startled, he pushed the guy away...with a lot more force than he knew he possessed. The man hit the wall across the alley with a meaty thwack. Of course he had zero time to process this as Mr. Scent Fetish popped up like a damn weebo. Ignoring the fact that his body had made a slight indentation in a brick wall he quickly rolled to his feet charging at Hiro once more.

"I like em feisty." This time his hands were caught palm out against the weirdo's chest. No matter how hard he pushed, nothing happened this time. The man grabbed for his waistband, razor sharp nails practically shredding the side of his jeans, slicing into the teen's already bruised and scratched flesh. Panicked, Hiro kept squirming and pushing trying to work his hands free. He had no right! None whatsoever to touch him this way! Only Tadashi!

"Stop it!" Hiro screamed, continuing to try and foist the creep off. Hands slowly working upward to freedom. "GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!"

"Aw, be good boy now-"

The guy just quit talking, his grip on the teen tensing slightly before going slack. Eyes still fixed in a lustful stare. Even as the blonde's head slid backwards; cleanly off his shoulders and blood erupted from his open neck like a geyser. His body narrowly missing falling against his intended victim. Instead hitting the brick to his left before sliding down to the concrete.

What...the...FUCK?!

Hiro took entirely two long to register his hands had gotten free, both extended outward to either side of where the guy's head had been. About then he realized he was standing stock still in the alley behind the cafe...drenched in some random guy's blood. Slowly lowering his arms, he felt a slight tug on both thumbs. He looked down in time to see a thread thin line connecting his hands at the point of tension before it winked out of existence allowing his hands to rest normally by his sides, leaving a wire thin red print across the front of his only part of it not showered by the first spray. So he did what any rational person would have in the same situation.

He puked his guts out.

And that's how Cass found him. Bloody and trembling as his stomach heaved uncontrollably. Flattened cardboard strewn about among the vomit. Right next to a decapitated corpse steadily dribbling a crimson river from the stump. Had he not been retching in a horrified daze, he might have noticed not only her arrival but her reaction.

"Naze...naze imana no ka?!" (Why...now?!)

Then again, she didn't see or hear the aged watcher observing the entire scenario from an upper window of the adjacent shop.

"If not now then when child? If not them then who?" she chuckled. "Your nephews must be faster, be stronger. If anyone is to survive the times to come. With that darkness that very nearly became your own by blood."

With a last knowing smile, her image faded as if never there.

*(*)*

Welp, someone's super pissed. Someone's deeply traumatized. Someone's terrifyingly unnerved. And someone's pleased as punch with it all. So what the fuck is actually going on?

There's a correlation between the powers the Hamada brothers have and how they use them. Or are they being used by them?

This chapter title and some of its dialog is from Not Listening by Papa Roach. Why? Well, not listening got our mystery person in trouble. And the woman in the mirror clearly has a score to settle. And rightly so. Nor is she as trapped as her captor seems the think...

Love it? Hate it? Complete indifference either way? Let me know what you think. Reviews are like hugs. Sirensoundwave out!


	8. Mommy's Little Psycho

And Daddy's Little Soldier

Fred breaks the news of what he discovered to Tadashi. On top of disturbing newly unlocked memories, a bizarre development with the voice in his head...everyone's in for a bad time. Not to mention a 'rumor' floating around campus that puts the rest of the SFIT crew on edge.

If it's not apparent, the title is a big clue.

*BiB*

His mother was in tears, angrily shouting at his father. Tadashi was awoken by the argument then utterly confused by it. He remembered it was Friday and being excited about Julep coming to baby sit like every Friday while they went out. She let him watch movies his parents said were bad if he did all his chores for the week and pinkie promised to to tell about it. They put Hiro to bed (he could still see the crib from the living room) then popped popcorn for Radioactive Zombie Slayers 3. The doorbell rang and Julep went to answer. Then...then what?

He didn't smell pizza so it wasn't the guy from Luigi's at the door. And Julep was gone too but the clock by his bed said 3:36 when he got up so she prolly went home. But why were his jammies different? He took a bath and put on a Spider-Man onesie before the movie. How come he had on his Ironman shirt and pants now?

He'd later wish he never knew.

"Oh please Cherry we both know he was never quite right! He's too smart, too mature to be 5 goddamn years old!" Mr. Hamada barked. "He's more responsible than the Julep and she's their nanny! Honey, that's how they are...they aren't like normal people. They're living weapons, they have to grow up faster just so they don't self destruct."

"But why him?! Shouldn't Kasumi..."

"Kasumi skirted by because she's sterile- they didn't even bother with her. Whatever trait makes them this way is only passed from mother to child even if the mother is normal- supposedly. I don't understand _why_ Tadashi contracted it from me especially since they died for that so called cure but I know the signs. It was meant insure that any _daughters_ _I had_ couldn't spread it but...just trust me. I did what I could with the sealing charm. The fact that he even reacted to it is proof-"

"Sealing charm my ass! I don't know anything about all this mumbo jumbo but I do know to seal something locks it up, not brings it front and center. So if it worked please explain why we found our son _in the woods, at night, covered in blood next to two bodies that looked like they were TORN APART?!"_

"Because the transformation can't be truly stopped Cherry. But maybe it can be used."

"Keisuke...how could you even think that? He's just a little boy."

"It had to be done-"

"Had to- had to be done?! You made our son a monster! You scrambled that poor girl's brain with voodoo. For what?! Revenge?!"

"No! For a chance our children won't be hunted and put down like dogs!"

**BiB**

If Tadashi weren't out cold, the sound of a rather large (and ancient) tome smashing into a wall in the same room as him might have set him off. Given what Fred had just read, the words 'so very badly' would be an understatement regarding how well THAT would go over.

It took less than two hours after the SFIT incident to realize whatever Tadashi had been revived as wasn't a run of the mill Supe. He had known for years the Hamada clan were potentials or rather unawakened supernatural beings but their blissful ignorance of the SU acted as protection of a fashion. The more exposure to the SU one had, the greater the chance they would awaken but until they do it's a dice roll what they're capable of. Attacking or targeting someone with powers you don't know anything about is...derp level stupid. The fragile young woman who looks like easy prey, surprise, just might be able to summon lightning if pissed enough.

But only now, after non stop research, did he have an answer. That he did not like. A-nd might get him in trouble if he messed up that book from his father's private study. The name was the same in any language, always translating approximately to Dark Paladin.

Great.

Dark Paladins were the stuff of legends...and nightmares. Their 'arms' were said to be capable of stripping the soul from the body to be devoured by the Paladin. In a fight they were basically terror made flesh- pretty much untouchable, brutal and damn near indestructible. Don't forget sadistic; gleefully delighting in the agony they caused. Stories his father told him as a child portrayed them as soulless monsters that never delivered a swift death. What pops left out of those stories were that these creatures were once valued as assassins, shock troopers and attack dogs for the elites of the SU. Who did their jobs then went home to their families like any other Supe. Then a little over a century ago, they simply vanished.

Of course it got worse.

"Gahh!" the subject of his thought shot straight up in bed. Fred inhaled then exhaled. Fun times ahoy.

"So...I got bad news, worse news and way worse news. Which would you like to hear first?" The blonde sighed.

"Does it really matter?" Dashi tiredly scrubbed his hand down his face trying to recover from whatever nightmare woke him up. Fred appeared to consider the question before continuing.

"Prolly not since our scales of good and bad likely don't gel. Well I know what you are, a Dark Paladin...one of the more common type of demon that manifests physically so it doesn't need a host. Those things coming out of your back are called Arms and you're pretty much walking death."

"Demon?" The alarm in his voice seemed rather mild all things considered.

"That's actually the best thing I have to say to you; it's all downhill from here. The reason I never saw anything like it before? They were pretty much wiped out in the early 1900's but there's nothing on why. Just that after the Great Quake of 1908, their numbers took a nosedive." Fred sighed. "Basically they're an ancient race but also happen as some weird genetic hiccup in otherwise normal families. Usually it can be traced to a Dark Paladin in the ancestry but not always. They appear human at birth but things like hyper intelligence and mental awareness develop early on. You once told me you started programming when you were what 6? You've always been way more mature than people your age...I just can't figure out why your powers didn't manifest until _after_ you died and came back. Something like the showcase fire should have brought them out."

The elder Hamada brother just stared at him as he spoke. Fred couldn't tell what he was thinking (did he work on not thinking too loudly or was shielding automatic now?) but if he were to hazard a guess it was something along the lines of "Does not compute" if the blank look were any indication. To his surprise, he did speak after a beat.

"That was only two things." came the disturbingly calm response. "What I am and what little you know about why I am the way I am. What's worse than those?"

"Uh...ok. So the last thing is well...ok first fair warning if you freak out the wards in this room are going to hurt like a bitch." Running a hand through his hair the blonde sighed. "Hiro bringing you back the way he did has tied your lived together. While you're 99.9% immortal, he's your main weakness. It painted a big ass target on his back for anyone looking to hurt you. I don't know for sure but he probably isn't helpless though. The fact that he had enough raw magical power to resurrect the dead with a spell he just found speaks to that. Like I said the other day, Little Guy's likely a strong spell caster. But it's more than that. Remember those bands on your arms?"

"You said they were a representation of our bond from the spell."

"They are. But the only documented case of a Dark Paladin being bound in blood to another really, really didn't end well Dashi. Guy took the slow train to crazytown over the next year after resurrection. The Paladin became so obsessed with his bond he stopped seeing her as a person but a possession, always calling his Coveted Doll. It eventually got the point where he couldn't bear to have her out of his sight. Bottom line, the dude finally went insane and murdered her. That of course killed him too but it also took out their entire village. People, livestock, hell not even plants survived his self destruct."

 _No one else is allowed to have you this way. No one else gets to see how beautifully you come undone Pretty Doll. You are MINE; do you understand?_

The light finally came on in his head. He had said something quite similar to Hiro. Right after he was done sexually abusing him until the confused boy seemed to enjoy it. Kami-sama the sick things he said and did to Hiro! Still wanted to do. Fred said a year. He already flipped out twice in only two days.

"Uh...dude you might wanna calm down

-" The magical writing hastily scribbled across the window and door frames flared white then deep red as those black tendrils reappeared, looking just as restless as when he dismembered Roxana. Fred really wanted to believe his friend wouldn't take his aggression out on him but he could summon a shield quick just in case the core message of MLP:FiM turned out to be utter bullshit. Watching his eyes turn pitch black did not bolster his confidence.

The enraged Dark Paladin really wanted to bring Roxana back just to rip her apart again and again in an infinite loop. She tricked his hurting little brother into bring him back as a twisted parody of who he used to be. Something wearing Tadashi Hamada's face to conceal the monster within.

 _You know that's not true. You were always a monster, daddy just molded the mask you wore to hide it all this time._

^Why are you still around?!^ Didn't that creepy voice say claiming Hiro as his would make it go away? Then it shows up looking like a bizarro version of him in his nightmare.

 _Seriously? That's like asking why you still have a brain. We went over this._ _ **I am you**_ _. The real you. The sooner you accept that the easier it will be._

*BiB*

Around the same time, Wasabi no Ginger had stumbled around his lab station barely awake before plopping into a chair. Like many of his peers the laser engineering genius happened to be beyond useless before coffee. He came in late the other day due to a test he took way too long to finish (Lit student he was **not** ; curse the core class requirements for his degree) so didn't finish what he'd been working on. Then took a page out of Tadashi's book and never went home.

Which of course he now regretted. From the crook in his neck to his need of a shower to the fact that the courtesy vending machines brewed an unholy abomination that had no right to call itself coffee and tea would do nothing to wake him up. So there had been only one option. But he was wearing the same outfit from yesterday, he couldn't possibly smell all that pleasant. His breath probably stank too. He felt so self conscious standing in line at the campus cafe for real joe. Until he noticed one girl, nose buried in a book on string theory still in her night clothes and duck slippers. With precisely zero fucks given about how she looked with unbrushed hair.

Now back at his workspace, he could enjoy his matcha latte in peace. On a whim he decided to open his SFITnews app after noticing a push notification on his phone.

Then sprayed a brownish green mist all over it and his desk.

The Dead Walk Among Us? Legit or Cruel Hoax?

An anonymous post supposed detailing sightings of the late older Hamada brother on campus and around town. Yesterday. He didn't get far in reading before a text arrived.

Gogo: WTF is this bullshit?! [Link]

He wanted to know that too.

*BiB*

Well we got another memory. The result of Fred's research and a bit of Wasabi (and Gogo) at the end. Also longer chapter!

The title is me messing with the chorus of Bang Bang by Greenday. Mrs Hamada clearly sees something is wrong with her first born and it scares her. As does her husband's willingness to make one son a weapon in order to protect them both.

Love it? Hate it? Complete indifference either way? Let me know! Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	9. I Wish You Never Told Me

I Wish I Never Knew

It's been a while. Er, sorry?

Onward!

*BB*

Breathe.

Just. Breathe.

Breath.

Kasumi "Cass" Hamada repeated that mantra in her head as she half carried, half drug her youngest nephew away from the literal blood bath just outside the kitchen receiving entrance. Unable to go any further with the dead weight, she collapsed on to floor. All the while her mind lost in the past.

She had come to visit her younger (by 3 minutes) brother and his family in upstate New York to help out with the baby after a somewhat worrying phone conversation with a haggard Keisuke who sort of gave up halfway through passing the phone to his wife. Whose chipper mood sounded forced.

She and her sister in law had been such close friends in high school who had drifted apart somewhat after graduation. Believing her friend and sibling to be just a bit overwhelmed by two professional careers, a preschooler and a toddler, she closed the cafe planning to be away maybe 4 weeks tops. Having always wanted but being physically unable to have children of her own, Kasumi felt it her duty as family to help out in such a time.

So when Keisuke had told her all those years ago about their family's past, she thought he'd gone insane, joined a cult, or both. The two not being mutually exclusive. Just after Hiro was born, her twin had told her something was WRONG with his eldest. When she told him to calm down, to realize he was just a nervous about being a good parent to the boys, he explained in great detail that her nephew would grow up to be a monster. Yet he had a plan. That if he could not change what Tadashi truly was, he could suppress what made him different. Make him pass for normal for the most part.

Alarmed, she went to her sister in law Cherry. Who merely wrung her hands.

"Kasumi, you don't understand. I don't like it anymore than you but... you haven't seen it. Dashi isn't right! The way he acts, things he says are so creepy. Hiro fell down once and I caught him licking the scrap...then sucking on it- I remembered how he had said to me Hiro tasted like candy. I just freaked out and slapped him, snatching Hiro away. That look in his eyes terrified me Cass. Not shock or even hurt; for a split second my baby looked ready to KILL me. The blood on his lips made the sight all the more frightening." The brunette confessed to her, sobbing as she spoke. "Then those people came while we were out one night. Poor Julep must have been so afraid when they broke in. When we found them, dear god."

Kasumi turned bone white at the description of what had probably been at least 2 men torn limb from limb scattered about their back yard. At the center of the carnage, sat Tadashi. Covered head to toe in blood and gore, giggling softly as he repeatedly stabbed a severed head with what could only be described as black spider like arms. Protruding from his goddamned back.

"He looked me right in the eye when he said 'It's not as fun when they stop screaming mama.' God he looked so comfortable, so placid playing with a mutilated corpse as if it were blocks or something just as mundane. Keisuke touched him with this amulet thing. Kasumi the way he screamed sounded like some kind of unholy devil before he passed out. He did something to wipe Julep's memories before some spell that he said would lock the demon inside our son away. But it wasn't enough. Keisuke wants them to be sent away afterwards, but I refuse to let them grow up without family." Cherry sobered a bit. To Kasumi's further confusion.

"After what Cherry? What you just told me is straight out of a horror movie! Why haven't you gone to somebody about this?! There has to be something someone can do-"

"We already know what to do. Just promise me when everything is fixed, you"ll take care of my boys for me. For us."

"I don't understand."

"Promise me you will take them and leave here! Promise you won't leave them alone in this world! I won't be here to do it myself."

Less than four days later, Keisuke's house burned to the ground with he and his wife inside while see and the boys were at the park. Nine days after agreeing to her hysterical sister in law's request, she found herself sole legal guardian of her orphaned nephews. Within the month she had returned to her childhood home of Sanfransokyo. With two sad little boys, two more clay urns for the family mausoleum and the several things left to her without her brother's knowledge.

 _Kasumi,_

 _I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for us, for our boys. These books have everything Keisuke found except maybe whatever we had with us when we died. If giving up our lives somehow doesn't work maybe what's in these will._

 _Your Sister in All but Blood,_

 _Cherry "Sakura" Hamada_

As time went on, she began to doubt the fantastic tale Cherry told her even more. Tadashi was bright and strangely mature for a five year old but nothing odd ever happened. Had her brother somehow drug his wife into some strange psychosis with him that eventually killed them both? A warped delusion centering around protecting their boys? The two seemed fine all things considered so she kept her unease about how their parents died to herself. Instead making sure the boys had everything they need to cope and grow up well adjusted.

For a few years she kept waiting for something, anything to happen. Something she herself began to doubt more as more days went by. As she Hiro grew, slowly forgetting anything about his parents, she too forgot about the letter. About the trunk collecting dust in the attic. After all, nothing ever happened.

Until something did.

As she cashed out for the day, the boys were doing their closing time chores. Hiro refilled the salt and pepper shakers best he could at the counter while Tadashi swept. All was well until a man and woman burst in with guns, demanding the till. Little Hiro squeaked and dove under the counter as she just froze.

"Ya deaf bitch?! Cash, hand it over, NOW!" the woman shot the stack of newly washed plates sitting behind Cass. The loud noise caused her a to scramble for the register. But Hiro started screaming, crying out in terror.

With her thoughts going a mile a minute, she hasn't actually noticed Tadashi until the 11 year old had broken the broom handle over the woman's head then kicked her partner through the front door glass into a lamppost outside. All in one fluid movement. It could have been a trick of the light but for a split second she would swear his eyes were entirely pitch black. Quickly as it had been there the color returned to normal. Leaving him blinking in confusion quite comically.

Or it would be if not for the alarming pool of red spreading from the moaning girl's head wound and the utter lack of movement from her cohort face down on the pavement.

To his credit, the blank expression lasted all of a second before he vaulted over the counter to comfort his crying otouto. Leaving her to gather her wits and call the cops. Hands shaking so badly she misdialed 191 three times.

The police chalked it up to startle reflex and luck. People were capable of phenomenal things under stress after all. Praising him for protecting his family though warning that if there ever were a next time, it'd be best to give up the money and let the authorities handle it.

Startle reflex. Sure. A startled child with no training and less than intimidating physique managed to shatter a grown woman's skull and break the back of a man twice his size via mule kick into a pole.

Riiight.

And she was a purple back gorilla. Still, she would parrot that explanation when the child asked what happened. Careful to emphasize to Tadashi that he did a very brave thing even if he didn't remember. That even though he hurt those people really badly, he did nothing wrong. It could have been so much worse.

From then on she remained wary. Though Tadashi remained the same kind goofball she had always known him to be. Polite, self sacrificing, and modest. Not usually one to be harsh or violent. Unless, it seemed, Hiro were in any danger. That being his one berzerker button. This being the first and only time she ever saw him get physical.

Thank god for small favors. She's not sure she could handle another such event. While the boys were at school the following day, she took the forgotten books down and began to read. Now understanding Cherry's frantic request, and what she had seen with her own eyes, the cafe owner set herself on a mission. Calmly, methodically Cass began warding her home to make sure one monster stayed contained.

And all the other monsters stayed the fuck out.

How could it all amount to nothing?! What was that creature? How did it find them to begin with?! Why now?! The more she thought on it the more disturbed she became as another realisation struck her.

Tadashi really should be dead. She had allowed herself to indulge, wanted with all her heart to believe in a miracle but dental records confirmed it. So what happened?

Her answer came in the form of shadows coalescing into a humanoid shape before her. Soul searing nothingness bleeding away to reveal what should be warm amber eyes. The color looked right although lacking any sort of warmth at all glaring down at her. Only softening when his gaze shifted to the catatonic boy in her arms.

"How about we have a long overdue talk Aunt Cass?"

*BB*

So Dashi has gone psycho before. For like 15 seconds with no memory of the event. But in that brief time crippling two people. Not only that, Aunt Cass knew there was something strange about Tadashi for years.

Um, anybody kinda worried about Fred?

The emergency number in most of the US is 911. In Tokyo, to reach fire and rescue you dial 119. I split the middle with 191.

So, love it? Hated it? Total indifference Lemme know! Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	10. Now Dance

So, I'm not dead.

And neither are like 95% of my stories. Just life and writer's block have been taking turns in halting my progress. With that said, this is obviously a new chapter to this fic but in case anyone cares, here's a rough approximation of where my other fics are going. Don't care? Scroll down to the first *BB*.

 **Reality of Chaos- All fics involving my concept of Chaos Mages**

All happen within the same time frame

*Evil Angel (Once Upon a Time)/(prequel) complete

*Once Upon a Time In Everlie, (Once Upon a Time) ongoing; It's gonna get spectacularly harder for ALL PARTIES to deal with the repercussions of millennia worth of subterfuge/ cat and mouse. An attempt at "Xanatos Speed Chess" goes to shit _fast_ when there are literally an infinite number of contingencies to plan for. No matter how much of a smug, powerful bastard you are.

*The Road to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions (Danny Phantom) complete

Happen right after the above stories

*A Mother's Love (Young Justice)/(prequel) complete

*Parallels (Young Justice) ongoing; NOT DEAD I SWEAR! Requires me to shove a bit of character background into Once Upon a Time in Everlie for me to continue. Sounds weird but one of my OCs doesn't seem right to me until I do.

Have no real place in the timeline just yet (If any) but are so interconnected they actually share chapters

*Idiotproof is Highly Suspect Terminology (Harry Potter) Next chapter title tentatively "Giant Woman". [More] Chaos ensues in the HP world. But, it's more of an issue for certain folks than others...

*Facade (Gargoyles) Somebody gets bored. This is never good.

*Hands off (Avengers Movie/Young Justice); How the evolution of the marvel world we know was kicked off in a last ditch effort to avert Loki's bleak vision of the future is explained.

*Megalomaniac (Bleach); There are details to hammer out and explanations to be given but the Soul King seems more interested in...other matters. Particularly in seeing how long it takes 'Kira' to to either moan on slap him in public. Also, the Lord of the Underworld wants to reclaim ALL of his domain- including a certain stoic quincy. 'Stark' just wants a nap. For once 'Kenpachi' has zero interest in fighting. Every Hell Butterfly suddenly leaves a trail of sparkles after 'Orihime' comments on how boring and dreary they look. And to the suprise of absolutely no one 'Urahara Kisuke' is a meddlesome pervert. Leaving many to wonder if their 'supreme deities' are goddamn fruit loops with full orange/blue morality on display.

Stand Alone with vague connections

*Equivelence is Relative (Fullmetal Alchemist) Roy's epic secret identity fail; she ain't "The Hawk's Eye" for nothing dumbass.

 **In the Garden of Frozen Blooms - Rise of the Guardians**

*Winter's Dark Angel complete

*Family is Complicated complete

*In the Garden of Frozen Blooms Next chapter title "The Devil You Know": Jack gets around to explaining his past, the screwed up history of their new eternal family and their ultimate future to his Frost Flowers. They are less than impressed.

 **Animal I Have Become- Five Nights at Freddy's**

*Animal I have Become complete

*Meet the Family; Mike scares the shit out of himself and his family to Jeremy's utter delight and the crew's confusion.

 **Free Standing**

*Night Fall (Young Justice) The author still doesn't like Dr. Fate and the Lord of Order must suffer in another of her stories. With more detail. So it is written. Or, Roy Harper's darker incarnation sets his sights on the hypocritical, sanctimonious derp. Running will NOT help.

*Why Does No One Read the Manual? (Young Justice); playdate hijinks with pint sized heros and villians and their ill equipped supervision

*Blood on Snow (Rise of the Guardians) complete

*Ghost in the Code (Wreck it Ralph); so their world has pretty much gone to hell and the solution could make things WAY worse.

*Paradigm Shift (Reboot); Matrix's reign as the shadow puppet master to the new net order is explored and the nature of viruses tiers/types past and present is expounded on.

*Deus Ex Machina (Gundam Wing) Sanq's collapse was carefully orchestrated and only one heir made it into hiding.

*Seriously, WTF?! (Monster High/Avengers); Hydra has a grand idea. It's a very, very stupid idea but grand nonetheless.

*Say You'll Haunt Me (Big Hero 6) complete

*Bound in Blood (Big Hero 6) See below

*NightFall: Angelic Nightmares (Young Justice) I have no idea... most likely the only one that is dead...In the Garden of Frozen Blooms has more or less stolen any inspiration I had for it.

*Runtime Error? (Reboot/Wreck it Ralph) complete. I think. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Welcome To My Wicked World-Disney's Descendants**

*Unexpected Lineage complete w/sequel

*Nightmare Syndrome sequel; next chapter "Hell is For Children" eye opening revelations for the monarchs and a few villains in particular.

Holding one's breath for the ETA of the aforementioned updates is ill advised.

Anyhoo

So, last time Hiro kinda beheaded a guy., Fred gave a little more insight into just what is going on with the Hama Bros and Cass showed she wasn't quite blind to the Supernatural Underground. Oh and there was that post Wasabi and the gang spazzed out about.

This chapter continues with those things to varying degrees.

*BB*

Now Dance Fucker, Dance

He Never Had a Chance

Oh Kami-sama. Dear god in heaven.

Hiro was a Death Doll. But.. they're brothers!

Kasumi "Cass" Hamada found herself barely able to drag her shell-shocked nephew from the grisly scene and into the kitchen. Why didn't she see it before?! A random person being misidentified as Tadashi in the burned out hall while he wandered as an amnesiatic hobo for damn near a year? Bullshit. But why had she even entertained such a ridiculous notion?

Well to be honest it sounded far more sane than the more likely scenario. And far less terrifying than black magic and incest.

But as it stands, that had to be the case. Especially seeing as Tadashi had just melted out of the GOD DAMN shadows, glared at her and then disappeared up the stairs with his brother's limp body. After what sounded ridiculously like a threat and an honest request for answers at the same time.

But...HOW?!

She made sure to encourage their scientific endeavors (even if most of it went over her own head), never let them know anything about the supernatural could be remotely true. Cass did her best to ensure they would grow up dismissing what could not be scientifically verified. If they ever encountered anything...odd...they would think it a fluke. Not become curious about magic and such 'nonsense'.

As far as she could tell, the magic one could use was comparable to a muscle; the more it was used, the stronger it could become. The better it could be trained. The act of resurrecting the dead required far more power than what could be generated by a curious boy who just missed his brother. Hiro couldn't have been practicing in the house- the wards she set up were supposed to neutralize magic. She had been out of town three days...

And didn't think to check the wards when she came home. Hadn't checked them for a long time-

Her brain didn't even complete that thought before her body shakily got up and bolted for the front door. Cursing the entire way. At the shop's front door, she pushed a stool in place and tried to yank the frame apart. After few frantic moments, she remembered having repainted a year ago, of course the seam had been sealed. Grabbing a cake spatula, she began hacking at the paint until she was able to finally wrench it free.

And nearly choked to death on the plume of dust the action blew in her face. So naturally she lost her balance and fell-onto something that wasn't the floor.

"If I were to tear apart the frame of every entryway in the house and cafe, would I find the same thing?"

When had he come back downstairs?! She couldn't see him with her back to his chest. Though he wasn't really holding her still, the vibe she got told he he wasn't going to let her move to look at him. Muchless at all.

"You're heart is beating too fast. You should calm down before you pass out."

God was this familiar. Her body reacting on it's own to a mere suggestion. But now she could clearly see what she had been trying to check on.

The inset of the wall, previously adorned with various brightly colored omamori, herb sachets, ofuda tags and single sutra scroll contained nothing now but their charred remains. The talismans, though black and warped were at least still there. The sacred papers had been reduced to mere ash. The cavity itself looked like lightning had hit it.

"So, were you ever going to tell me I wasn't human?"

"I...I...thought..." she choked. "It wasn't supposed to be problem anymore."

"Having a monster in your home wasn't a problem?"

"NO! You're not a monster!" she shouted. "It's not your fault-"

"You don't even believe that. I terrify you." he sighed. "I want to know the truth. I can make you tell me. Though I would rather not have to."

He...doesn't want to hurt me?

But he will if I don't obey him.

"I don't have to hurt you to make you tell me what I want to know. But, again, you already know that." She couldn't see him or tell from his inflection what he was feeling. Everything he had said so far had been in this emotionless monotone that frankly scared her more than anything at first. As she calmed and was able to think clearer, she recognized his lack of feeling was really a good thing right now. It meant he was trying not to let his emotions affect his actions, knowing what she would say might piss him off.

And get her killed.

"I'm sorry." She started to cry. "This wasn't supposed happen. Your parents tried to keep you normal but when it didn't work and I don't understand what they did next but I promised to protect you both no matter what. Cherry was afraid you might hurt Hiro one day."

"And look how that turned out." He replied. "I'm glad Hiro can defend himself though."

"There's a dead man in the alley-!" Granted it was better that creep than Hiro.

"I remember killing those men when I was 5. And I killed someone else last night. All of them deserved it too. So did he. They all wanted what's MINE."

No doubt about it, Hiro was a Death Doll. The lover of a Dark Paladin. The bile burned the back of her throat at the notion. Hiro was just a child then! Still was one no matter how brilliant. Maybe Dashi was monster; to see him that way-

"Hiro was born to be mine. I've known it since the first day I saw him. Just as I knew I would gladly slaughter anyone who wants to hurt him or take him away from me. I've never actually been completely...comfortable... with what that means but that doesn't make it any less true. He also happened to be a very clumsy thing as a toddler. Tasting his blood had been easy since he first began to walk. What I don't know is why. And neither do you it seems."

With that he let her go and moved away.

*BB*

"Motherfucker!" Fred shouted. "Dashi you owe me a new bed!"

Well, it was more than a bed. His room was a complete wreck, looking like a bomb went off, the bed just happened to be ground zero. The wards had been seared off the walls or in the case of the mirrors and windows been shattered. His comic book collection was spared only because had been standing in front of it when he threw up the shield but the figurine case across the room got totaled. In fact, the side Fred had been on had the least damage done to it period. Even beyond his shield.

As if the Dark Paladin was pissed but didn't actually want to hurt him.

Oh...man...

Fred sank to the floor in shock. To lose it and go into a rage, destroying everything in one's path was pretty normal for a supe with no actual training. Having a lot of power but no idea how to channel it was like telling someone to light a cigar with a flamethrower. It could be done...after a lot of practice at not incinerating the cigar and everything around you. Out of panic, he more or less did that when Don Jana and his goons tried to used him against his father. After he had been training his powers since he could walk.

All this just happened to Dashi. Friend or not, he was an obstacle in finding out the truth even if he didn't have the info. Dashi had no way of knowing that with the strength of Fred's own mental shields and therefore he could have been lying. The poor guy seemed to in control when they talked. By all rights Fred should be as dead as Roxanna once Dashi realized he couldn't skim his mind like a book. Not that he was complaining mind you.

This did not make sense. Maybe he should call his father during his business trip. He'd have to explain the damage to the house and the family record book anyhow.

*BB*

Getting hot coffee in one's lungs is not fun. But it happened as Wasabi read his phone again. The earlier spit take hadn't diminished his need for caffeine so he took another sip before reading Gogo's pissed off message. And now regretted it from the floor having fallen out of the chair while his lungs desperately tried to expel the foreign liquid. Caught between a coughing fit and trying not to throw up as he did.

Is this how I die? Choking on a latte? Seroiusly?!

"Oh man!" he finally sucked in dry air. "Thought I was a goner." Lying on his back, he took a moment to just breathe.

At least until the katana almost split his skull open.

*BS*

So Dashi didn't kill his aunt. Fred's alive but prolly in trouble. Wasabi is DEFINITELY in trouble.

There is a reason I keep harping on how strong Tadashi seems right out of the gate-It's super weird in this universe and probably not as awesome as one would think. After all, it seems to be playing havoc on his mental state. And yeah, he's still not all the sure how he feels about his relationship to Hiro even after what they did together. But as he's resigned to the fact that it exists.

Last chapter title was from lines in "Scared" by Three Days Grace. This chapter is titled after lyrics in "You're Gonna Go Far Kid" by The Offspring.

Omamori- If you've ever seen anything small dangling off an anime character's backpack or cellphone that looks like a little keychain or bobble, you've probably seen one. They are little brightly colored charms that can be anything from sacred words wrapped in a cloth cover to tied ropes to little bells or figurines. What it is depends on what good luck it is supposed to bring or what bad luck it should ward off. While the spiritually significant ones come from shrines, like everything else they have been commercialized too. I got a new gakugyō-jōju (academic success) one from my Japanese teacher each of the four years I took it in high school. She gave us a bit of extra credit each week we kept it and at the end of the year you got a bad quiz grade removed if you gave it back undamaged. See the luck wears off about a year after you buy it and you're supposed to return it to where you got it as a sign of respect and gratitude for whatever luck it gave. That might have been a factor in not working so well for Cass...

Ofuda- If you've seen Naruto or remember Rei from Sailor Moon you've seen these. Commonly referred to in english as paper tags, these are spells on paper strips. Anime lets them do everything from hold a shit ton of weapons in scroll to halt an enemy to fucking explode. Traditionally though they are used in Shinto to ward off evil and in exorcism, but are fixed to a structure like an altar, wall or gateway. Many people think if omamori as wearable ofuda but unlike omamori it is accepted that if they don't come from a shrine in some capacity they are worthless.

Sutra- The best example from anime I can think of comes from Inuyasha when the Zombie Bitch, I mean Kikyo, used a monk's own sutra scroll to hurt him instead of her. Literally just a scripture, the one used here is one to keep evil away. They are sources of wisdom and media for meditation but keeping them on hand is done by many buddhists. Outside of anime, this one I have the least experience with. Though I would assume any magical properties they have would need to be activated, I don't know if that falls on a monk or nun to do for a practitioner.

So, love it? Hate it? Complete indifference? Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


End file.
